Are they gone yet
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When Ezien woke up this morning with no signs of the early riser Velvet, he knew he was going to have an odd day. When he found Rokurou in bed with a familiar angry lump under his sheets, he knew his day had gotten dangerous. When he saw Velvet on stage in a dove costume, he knew today would be fucking great. A gift story for maotelus on Tumblr.


**I do not own any tales of Characters.**

 **This is a gift for the artist maotelus on tumblr! They'er a Rokurou X Velvet lover and a great artist too inspried me to write this! So give them some love if you get the chance!**

* * *

Are they gone yet?

Eizen knew today would be a strange day due to the fact that he woke up.

While normally waking up safe and sound on a comfortable inn bed, with Laphicet also sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, doesn't warrant worry. Although his reaper's curse at times can make even waking up a dangerous act. Like the time he woke up in the mouth of a shark.

That was about to be eaten by a gaint squid.

That was about to be eaten by a kraken.

That was about to be eaten by a dragon.

That-

The point is, how Eizen woke is rather out of the ordinary. Given the fact that Velvet's knocking on his room door isn't what woke him up.

"Hmm…" He sat up in his bed with hand on his chin in thought. Normally the aloof therion would wake everyone up before the sun would even rise. Yet the sun peeks through the curtains on his window and judging by bright it is, it seems to be about nine in the morning.

"Something's wrong." Grumbled the pirate as he shot up and threw his jacket over himself.

"Hey. Laphicet." Eizen rushed over the younger Malak and shook him awake. "Get up. Something's not right."

However, all the older Malak got was a toss and turning Laphicet that mumbled in his sleep. "Hmm…give me…. five more…years."

Eizen sighed. Deciding to let the young boy sleep, he walked out of his room to the hallway of the inn.

Busy is in full swing as the sounds of drinks and muffled conversations bounced off the wooden walls. The other rooms in the inn were empty and quite save for the rooms of the lord of calamity's crew.

Eizen zoomed in room where Eleanor and Velvet should be in. Politely he knocked on the door.

"Hey. Eleanor."

"Ah!? O-Oh Eizen." The shocked voice of the young exorcist confirmed that she was up. And most likely changing. "Can I help you?"

"Is Velvet in there with you?"

There was a pause for Eleanor blink in confusion behind the door. "No. I thought she was already down stairs."

"No. She normally get's everyone up early."

"That's true…Hold on. I am getting dressed." The new urgency in the young girl's voice showed that she finds the fact that Velvet hasn't woken them up yet is odd.

"Got it. I am going to see if Magilou's up." Eizen left the young girl and headed to the witch's room.

Not really caring for Magilou's privacy because, well it's Magilou, Eizen just opened the door.

"Hey Magi- "

And was greeted with the sight of Bienfu crying as he is hung over a bubbling molten pot of…something that's pink in color but devilish in smell. While the witch herself is huddled on her bed, half naked, drooling on her pillow.

"Mmm….no no please…hold your applause….and just…. give me your glad…"

"Bein! Help me!"

"…."

Eizen just closed the door.

"Maybe Rokurou knows where Velvet is…." Eizen said as he opened the door next to Magilou's.

"Oh! E-Eizen! Wh-what's up?"

That is what Rokurou said before Eizen could even speak as he opened the door. The demonic swordsman is sitting up right in the bed, his shirt off and looking rather nervous for some odd reason. His hair is messier than normal, and there looked to be red marks all over him.

With a rise brow, Eizen wondered just what has the swords man so rattled so early. Until he noticed the large lump bundled up with him under the covers. And that those red marks are hickeys.

And sly devious smirk crossed the pirate's face. And the swordsman started to sweat.

Eizen was about to say something sharp about the daemon's current situation. Until a black messy tuff of hair snuck its way back under the sheets. A very familiar tiff of hair that belonged to a very familiar, very violent daemon woman.

That smile on Ezine's face disappeared.

And Rokurou sweat even more.

"Ugh…look." Ezine groaned. His hand dragged across his face in tried manner. "I like to keep my head where it is, so I'll keep my mouth shut. But you two owe me."

Rokurou let his shoulder's drop in weary sigh. Just as the large lump in the bed relaxed with him. "Phew. Thanks- "

"Rokurou! Have you seen Velvet?"

Eleanor rushed in the room in panic. Pushing past Eizen with panicked eyes. And Rokurou acted the only way he knew how to get her to turn away.

"Eleanor! You pervert! I am half naked!"

"Ah! I-I-am Sorry!" And like clockwork the innocent exorcist turned around with a massive blush on her face. Rokurou thanking whatever god watched over him for Eleanor's purity.

"Wait. What is that large lump in your bed?" And now Rokurou is cursing whatever god watching over him that gave Eleanor her sharp eyes.

"Err…These are my weapons."

Rokurou can feel the narrowing eyes of the exorcist. "Really?"

"Y-Yup!" Rokurou nervously patting the 'head' of his sword. "You know me! I am such a sowrd nut that I can't even sleep without my blades! Ha ha-Argh!?"

Roukoru's 'blades' jabbed him in the ribs.

"Mmmm…Morning Rokurou…" A young Laphicet, rubbing the sand form his eyes, joined the group at the doorway with a sleepy yawn.

"Have you seen Velvet?" The young Malak asked with his eyes barely open.

"Ah. Yes. That is why we all came here." Eleanor said. "We wanted to know if you've seen Velvet. She didn't wake anyone of us up this morning."

"O-oh um, Velvet she uh…" While Roukoru's honesty is his best quality, it also means he is the worst liar. The daemon started to sweat as he tried his best of come up with any excuse. "W-Went for a walk?

Laphicet, with weary eyes, tilted his head as looked at Rokurou and the lump in his bead.

"But…isn't Velvet in the bed with you?"

Before Eleanor could even comment on Laphicet's words, Eizen had grabbed the both of them. Leading them out of the doorway.

"Who want's pancakes? Do you want pancakes? I want pancakes! Let's go get pancakes!"

As the pirate pushed a confused Elanor and sleepy Laphicet out the door, he mouths 'you SO owe me' before closing the door behind him.

"Phew…." Letting Rokurou relax.

"…." And Velvet to finally poke her head out from under the sheets.

"Are they gone?" Asked the naked woman that laid in Roukoru's equally nude lap.

"Yup. Man, that was close…." The sowrd daemon gave another sigh of relief. Although Velvet's glare at him didn't make him relax much.

With a growl and a red face Velvet said, "That wasn't my head you were touching…"

Rokurou blinked for a moment. Before placing his hand on his chin in realization, "Ooohhh. Huh. So that's way it felt so tight-argh!?"

Velvet jabbed him in the ribs again.

Velvet laid her head on Roukoru's stomach with a grumble, "This is your fault you know?"

"Hm? How so?" Rokurou titled his head like a curious puppy.

"You could've had just said no…."

The sowrd daemon gave a small but caring laugh. Cradling Velvet's head on his chest and gently stroking her hair. Messy with its tassel between his fingers Rokurou let his chest rumble in a hearty chuckle as he felt her relax at his touch. Even though her face is still stiff and angered.

"It's ok to rely on me from time to time Velvet. That's what I am here for."

"….it was just a stupid nightmare." Was the mumble form Roukoru's stomach.

"One that had you knocking at my door at 2 in the morning." And once again, Velvet just grumbled in embarrassment in the daemon's stomach.

As much as she hates feeling weak, Velvet can't help but ease her guard around Rokurou. He's simple and honest with her on everything. No walls of betrayal or deceit. She could yell bite and scratch at him and he'd just take it with that dumb grin of his. And not once dose he make her feel guilty about. He let's her know that it doesn't bother. Like always.

But it's a give and take for both of them. While he may not show, the death of his family, his change into a daemon. It all weighs on him. Under that silly grin is a dumb man tortured by his choices and selfishness. A man, who still feels weak even after everything he's done.

Even though it may as a well be utterly futile, there is a sense of love between them. Their two daemons, doomed to have a forgettable or damned existence. Love shouldn't even be a thought in their minds. But they've been sharing moments like this for the past few months.

Still, as she laid on his bare chest, Velvet can't find herself disliking her situation. Even imagining how things would be between them if their lives had taken a different road.

"Besides," A cock sure grin formed on the swordsman's face. "I wasn't the one who kiss me first."

And the moron says things like that and the hot tempered therion nearly wants to take all back.

Nearly.

Velvet turned red as she remembers why her underwear is on the floor at the moment.

"Nor was I the one who tired to tear my cloth of from me."

"Ugh…." Velvet blushed as she couldn't deny any of it.

"Let's just get out of here already." Sighed the therion woman. "Before some else tires to barge in and- "

"Greetings and salutations! It is I! Your humble and beautiful Magilou come to wake you this fine- "

That certain someone did barge through the door. And she made eye contact with a nude shocked Rokurou, and a mortified blushing Velvet.

Oddly enough Magilou did not laugh. She did not go off on some madding rant of beauty and love.

No. The maniacal witch simply gave the tiniest of smirks along with a small "Heh." Before closing door. Locking it. And bolting down the halls as if a she devil was hot on her heels.

"MAGILOU!" Which is half true as Velvet came barreling through the door, smashing it to pieces fully clothed with her demonic arm raging, and roared down the hall in pure rage.

"Wait! Velvet!" While Rokurou came hobbling out of the smashed doorway trying to put his pants on.

"Damnit woman! How did you get dressed so fa-ah!?" But sadly, he fell right on his face.

-OOO-

Back down stairs, the rest of the group was enjoying a nice breakfast. The rest of the tavern is bustling with activity. With people coming and going with their business and banter. A few parties and vagabonds hung about eating and drinking before going off on to their day.

"Oh, brave gorgeous exorcist! I beseech you-nay beg of you to protect me form this foul beast!"

And swiftly that peaceful air is ruined by Magilou dashing down the stairs and desperately hiding behind Elenore. Who only grew more confused when an enraged Velvet came blasting down the steps.

"You damned which! You saw nothing you hear!? Nothing!"

"Velvet!? What are you-calm down!" Elenore is panicking as the danced between the two. Although it was more like she was trying to get form between them but Magilou kept pace with her sneaky smile.

Laphicet, and Eizen, still eating their breakfast, looked on the whole even silently. Fallowing the conversation with theirs eyes as if watching a tennis match.

"She's mad! Mad I tell you!" The witch poked out form Eleanor's shoulder. Ducking just before Velvet's claws cut through the air.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Eleanor pushed the raging woman back. "What did she see!?"

"It won't matter in minute." Velvet growled with demonic smile. "Because once I rip that stupid head of her's off she won't remember a damn thing!" Before taking another charge at the cackling witch.

"Wait a sec. I thought you were on a walk. What were you doing upstairs?"

"Oh yes." Magilou snickered. "Just what were you doing upstairs with good ol Rokurou?"

There was a pause as Velvet turned bright red. "N-Nothing you loud mouth! Now move Eleanor so I can Magilou in Magistew!"

"Ok. One." During all the chaos, Rokurou, finally fully clothed, picked up Velvet and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Wha-Pu-Put me down Rokurou!" Which she is clearly not happy about.

"And two." And then he picked up Magilou and tucked her under his other arm.

"Nooo! Don't let theses monsters take me! They'll skin my bones! Feed me to their dogs! Make me sing show tunes!"

As Rokurou walked to the door, taking the two women out of the tavern like a sack of potatoes, he spoke back to he's friends. "I am going borrow these two for a bit. Oh. And save me some bacon."

Everyone blinked as they saw Rokurou carry out the raging women.

"…. What was that about?" Laphicet tilted his head with a piece of pancake on his fork.

"That was an example of the madness of youth."

Eizen said sagely. As he started to eat all the bacon.

-OOO-

In an alleyway, away from prying eyes, Rokurou sat Magilou down. While Velvet struggled and snarled at his back.

"Damnit! Put me down!"

Rokurou looked behind him at the raging 'Lord of Calamity'. "Are you going to try and kill Magilou?"

Velvet paused in her thrashing. Crossing her arms, she thought for a moment. Before sagely nodding. "I am only going to maim her so it's ok."

The confidence in Velvet's voice almost made Rokurou want to but her down.

"Yeah. I am not putting you down." Almost.

Velvet in her anger punched the honorable daemon in his ribs. "Hmph!"

"Argh!?" Making him bend forward and nearly drop his captive.

"Ow! Yesseh…what is with you and my ribs today…."

"You know you two would make a killing as a traveling couple comedy group." The sneaky witch dusted herself off with s mug grin. "The grumpy wife and her barking husband! I would love to sponsor you."

Rokurou sighed, "Look Magilou. How much gald will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?"

Magilou chuckled. Waving her finger as she walked up to Rokurou. "Tsk. Tsk. Oh, Rokey boy. You think you know me so well. It's not about the money. It's all about the Coo-coo."

"The what?" Rokurou watched curiously as Magilou walked around him to face Velvet. A cocky sneer looking at the growling face of death.

"You heard me. Coo…" Magilou's smirk grew as she poked Velvet in the nose. "Coo…"

Velvet started to grow fangs.

-OOO-

"Welcome young and old! Rich and poor! And more importantly the super-rich, to Magilou's Menagerie! Magickzam!"

Magilou twirled her fingers as doves popped out of the stage she stood on and flew over the cheering crowd. The stage is a simple wooden one with not many props. A banner hung over head with balloons tied to the four sides of the rectangle stage. There is only a small table with silly pink and purple box along with a red curtain behind the witch. Bein stood on the side happily holding a sign telling the audience to clap or say 'Ooohhh'.

But even with the rather shady patch job, the crowd is quite large with most of it being Aifreid's pirates and the rest of the group in the front. Eleanor sat next to Eizen and Laphicet as the rest of the crowd clapped happily.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to my lovely assistant, Velvet Coo!"

Velvet walked on to the stage.

In a large overly fluffy dove costume. Soft white feathers, with a fat plump body, along with bright pink heart in the center only made the furious snarl on Velvet's face all the more frightening. The suit is large and round.

"Pfft!"

Velvet's boiling amber eyes, honed in on Elanor's snort of laughter. The young exorcist turning her head and hold her face. Trying to hold back a large roar of laughter. Not that her visibly shaking body and the occasional snorting help.

Laphicet, bless his soul, could only blush as he is equally as embarrassed as Velvet.

"And let not forget, Velvet's lovely and loyal partner! Rokurou woof-getsu!"

The black and red wolf costume is as large and bulky as Velvet' dove one with a large collar around it. With the tag saying, 'stupid dog' on it. In the dog's open mouth, Roukoru's growling face could been seen.

"PAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

And in the front row, one could see Eizen, and half of the pirate crew fall out of their seats. Holding their stomachs laughing.

"And now let's get on with the show!" Magilou shouted as she started her performance.

"So…." Rokurou said as he took out his two daggers. "You go for the arms I go for the legs?"

Velvet popped out her blade from her gauntlet. "You can go for what part you want. I am going straight for the head…..."

However, her two co-stars were plotting a murder.

Some say that the witch was never seen again.

Because she is still running away and laughing at them to this day.

* * *

 **Loved it? Hate it?**

 **Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
